In the course of their routine use, firearms can be exposed to harsh environments in which they are subjected to corrosion, abrasion, or both. Such environments adversely affect both the external and the internal components of a firearm, resulting in rusting, pitting, scratching, marring, excessive wear, and the like, and potentially leading to decreased product life, unreliability, and even hazardous conditions.
While the interior of a firearm barrel is exposed to extremes of pressure, temperature, gas flow velocity, and wear when fired, many other firearm parts such as bolts, slides, receivers, firing mechanisms, and the like are also exposed to these extremes, which can accelerate rusting and pitting. Even the moisture and corrosive compounds that can contact a firearm from atmospheric conditions or simply from handling can result in pitting and ultimately decreased reliability.
Therefore, methods and compositions are needed that can provide enhanced performance properties to objects subjected to such harsh environments, including firearms and firearm parts made of steel or other materials. In particular, methods and compositions that provide enhanced corrosion resistance and wear resistance properties to such objects are desired.